


I will help you out

by Evavittoria77



Series: One taught me love, One taught me patience, And one taught me pain [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evavittoria77/pseuds/Evavittoria77
Summary: selfmade was spending a lot of time in the gaming house lately. He was spending a lot of time playing with Tim and a lot of time just hanging out. Broxah was sure he was there for a reason and he didn’t like it: he was trying to win Tim’s heart and he wouldn’t allow it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this happens between LEC and Playoffs. It is based on Nemesis and Selfmade streams on Twich.
> 
> Note: Broxah is going to be single, even tho we know he has a cute girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfmade was spending a lot of time in the gaming house lately. He was spending a lot of time playing with Tim and a lot of time just hanging out. Broxah was sure he was there for a reason and he didn’t like it: he was trying to win Tim’s heart and he wouldn’t allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! long time no see… So I kinda have been having problems with this fanfiction due to lack of inspiration but now I'm back and with the help of a super sweet and patient Beta-reader I'm almost finishing this story.  
> I need to make some clarifications before proceeding: 
> 
> 1) I Have edited this a lot. I have lots of really bad drafts but I'm doing my best to actually express what i want to express for you to actually enjoy it  
> 2) I wanna apologize for publishing this mess in the first place, I guess I was just too excited to be able to write something new that I wanted to share it with you as soon as posible and now I realized that it was a bad Idea  
> 3) I have two spin offs going on that came out of nowhere and i would love to know if you are interested in them  
> 4) and last but not least, I wanna thank so so much to my beta reader Succubus who went so many times over this mess to help me fix it and do something better. Thank you very much. 
> 
> I apreciate feedback and thanks for being so patient with me.

"is that guy here again?" asked Broxah frowning and looking over his shoulder to the front door where a tall Slovenian guy was waiting there for Nemesis to come down stairs. Rekkles and Broxah were at the gaming house, chilling on the big gray couch after two successful sessions of scrims when Selfmade knocked on the door and was quickly answered by Joey: He obviously was there to spend time with Nemesis and play some League of Legends with him. It was the only thing the two of them have been doing for the past week and a half and  his presence every day was driving Broxah insane.

Sure, he was a nice guy, very chilled and very chatty so every time he went there he spended a good few minutes doing some small talk with whoever was on the gaming house at the moment before going to Nemesis room and closing the door behind them.

Broxah knew they were  _ only _ playing: he secretly followed their streams with an account under a different name and sometimes he checked Nemesis status on his various league accounts to see if he was there. Yet Broxah could not shake the feeling that something else was going on. Maybe it was the fact that Selfmade kept coming day after day to play with Nemesis for hours, or maybe it was that he brought him his favourite candies from Slovenia or that sometimes he made Tim laugh really loud wich always surprised the rest of the team who knew how reserved and serious Nemesis was about everything.

Broxah had an awful feeling in his chest everytime they laughed. A tingly feeling that didn’t go away until Selfmade was at least half block away from the gaming house. 

The rest of the team didn’t seemed to have a problem with Selfmade hanging out so much there as they were occupied either playing soloQ or enjoying some free time having dates and family meetings. But Broxah was all alone there: his family couldn’t make it to Berlin very often and he was single so the only way to spend his time was with his team or some friends from de LEC. So he was always there when Selfmade came and leave, every day later and later. 

“like clockwork” answered Rekkles looking at his phone bringing Broxah back from his angry train of thoughts

“doesn’t he have to practice or spend his time somewhere else?” Mads grunted crossing his arms like a kid having a tantrum

“he once told me that they scrim about the same time we do so he has the same free time we do” 

Rekkles looked up from his phone just in time to notice how annoyed Broxah was about his answer, his feelings written all over his adorable face. 

“doesn’t he have a girlfriend or something?”

“no, I don’t think so. I think I saw him flirting with the referee the other day, but I’m not  entirely sure” the ADC locked his deep green eyes into Broxah’s with a curious look while a small smile grew on his rosy lips  “why does it bothers you so much anyway?” 

“It doesn’t”

Rekkles raised an eyebrow and kept smiling with a complacent smile.

“I just think it’s weird he spends so much time here and not on his own gaming house or with somebody else.”

“Maybe they are dating." Martin was fishing there, but Mads’ reaction let him know real soon he was right. At the very mention of the  _ D  _ word Broxah flinched: he was not ready to live with that. He missed Nemesis duoQuing with him and sharing a laugh or two together to even consider the possibility of him having a boyfriend. Broxah felt a hole in his stomach the kind of hole you feel when you are on a rollercoaster and the car takes a big drop. Martin noticed all of this, even Mads’ closed fists

“are you jealous?” he asked innocently and went back to his phone, like they were having a  very casual conversation and not testing Broxah’s feelings

“of course not!” he replied peeved “I just think he should tell us if anything like that it’s happening so we know Selfmade will be around at every hour of every day from now on. Besides, that would distract Tim from playing and I don’t wanna go back to losing every game”  Broxah was clearly being defensive but Rekkles could saw the bitterness in his sky-blue eyes. He was so transparent that Martin was really surprised nobody else noticed how in love Mads’ was with the midlaner.

Yet, Martin was astonished: he never saw the jungler so jealous and annoyed at anything like that before. He was always very chill and smiley all the time, making silly jokes and humming to whatever song he had on his mind at the moment but this time he was just like a gigantic blond child who cannot have a toy he really wants. So Rekkles had a suddent brilliant idea: he would help his friend to be as happy as he deserved.

“Hey, maybe I’m wrong actually. Maybe he’s just a very clingy friend” tried Martin but that didn’t lighten the mood of the jungler at all

“Yeah, maybe” replied softly before turning his attention to his laptop to answer some emails and take his mind of his annoyance. 

 

It was just past 9 pm when Oskar and Tim emerged from the midlaner’s room laughing at something they apparently did in-game. Broxah was there and so was Rekkles setting up the table to have an italian dinner that Joey bought for them before having to leave for a date. 

“hey Oskar, it’s almost dinner time, wanna stay?" The blond ADC asked with a grin. Nemesis looked at him surprised about the offer but didn’t say a word. He was just really hungry.

Broxah was also there and he was also very much surprised about Rekkles proposal that he let his glass of water slip out of his hands and go straight to the dinner counter making a lot of noise

“um… I guess I could stay. I mean, if it gets too late I can always sleep with you” He joked tickling Nemesis who immediately blush and laughed timidly.

“oh, we have a room available, don’t worry. I don’t sleep here so you can have my room if you need it.” Martin pointed a room just above them. Mads was frozen in place and that tight feeling in his chest just got tighter.

“yeah of course, I was joking. I have lived with this guy and he snores like a frigging chainsaw” 

“I do not!” replied Nemesis crossing his arms feeling aggravated. _ He’s very cute when he does that  _ Mads thought while looking at Nemesis. His heart was pounding hard in his chest every smile he catched and his fist closed every time Selfmade put an arm around Nemesis shoulders. 

“Mads, care to join us?” Rekkles asked and brought him back to earth for the second time that day. He was clearly losing it and had a tendency to get lost in time everytime Tim was around.

“yes”

Everyone gather around the table to eat 

“so, how are things at SK house? are you happy you are so close to playoffs?” Rekkles asked casually doing some small talk

“Yeah of course. It’s the first time for some of us”  Oskar looked very relaxed while sitting right next to Nemesis facing Broxah and Rekkles. He always gave such an asshole vibe but it was nothing like that once you get to know him to him

“oh! that must be exciting. It’s a first for Nemesis too” 

“yes”  Nemesis answered as short as usual, eyes fixed on his pasta. It was his favourite of all Berlin and Joey knew it so well.

“Yeah. We want to make the best of it for sure” He looked at Nemesis who nodded in agreement still thinking about his delicious pasta “That’s why we are playing so much lately.”

“everyone it’s excited around here too. You know, since we started so badly. And I am especially excited to see certain pink-haired referee that will be there too” Broxah almost choked with his lasagna. Did he really heard that? Didn’t they  _ just talked _ about the possibility of that pink-haired referee could become Selfmade’s girlfriend and now Martin was trying to take her away from him? 

“ah yes, she is really nice”  Both Nemesis and Broxah looked at Selfmade expectant as he nodded, clueless about the whole situation.

“do you like her? I don’t wanna get in between of anything.” Mads glanced at Martin, confused and the blonde ADC gave him a wink. Why was he asking things like that? He wasn’t interested in her, at least not that he knew. The last time Mads check, Martin was flirting with the possibility of having an affair with Upset.

“Nah. She’s just really nice to the players but I have my eye on somebody else” Broxah stopped breathing for what felt like a lifetime but Nemesis didn’t notice anything since he was very busy getting his second plate of pasta. Mads was expectant and nervous and irritated, all at the same time thanks to his big body being able to hold so much emotions together

“oh, yeah? Who?” Rekkles was being so indiscreet with all the question that the three boys felt a bit uncomfortable for a moment.

“I can’t say anything until it’s official. I don’t even know if it’s mutual but I’m about to find out.” Selfmade shrugged and smile, timidly looking away 

“I have to go”  Broxah said suddenly standing up and left the table with leaving everyone surprised

“he was feeling sick.” Rekkles said just like nothing 

 

Broxah walked up and down in his suddenly very-small room. What the hell was Martin doing asking all of those questions? Why in front of him? He didn’t wanna know if they were dating!... right? Or maybe he did?. Mads shook his head in frustration to the confusing clash of feelings. Suddenly he stopped his pacing and realized something and it felt like someone had sucked all the air right out of the room: maybe it was all  ’cause _ he liked  _ Tim?. probably  he was just losing it, or maybe he just needed a shower and some sleep to clear his mind. An hour later Broxah was rolling in his bed when he heard a soft nook on his door. As he opened he found out Martin  was standing there.

“he left a few minutes ago, in case you might wonder.” Martin said casually while leaning against the door

“i didn’t.”

“ok, I just thought you would like to know Tim is playing soloQ downstairs. Maybe you would like to join him." Mads consider it for a minute. No, he couldn’t spend time with Nemesis until he figured out what the hell was wrong with him and how to fix it. Everything was so confusing when he was around Tim

“thanks, but I don’t feel like playing right now. Besides, his jungler just left, he doesn’t need another one” he replied with a shrug. He knew he was being childish but he could not stop himself from feeling that way

“you like him, don’t you?” Rekkles let out what he was thinking very easily like it was a normal topic between them. Like talking about scrims. He was sure if he took some of the importance over the topic it will be easier for Mads to deal with his feelings. After all, it wasn’t a big deal to fall for a teammate. Martin himself went down that road more times that he could count

Broxah looked confused and surprised for a moment. He never in his life saw coming a question like that and he was too off guard to come up with a lie.  He let Rekkles go into his room and give him a chair before sitting at the edge of the bed, looking very uncomfortable. 

“is that so obvious?” Broxah asked, blushing. it was a very bright shade of red 

“just to me apparently”

“thank god.” said letting a sigh. He was so worry about him he didn’t think about the possibility of his teammates suspecting something was wrong with him.

“but if I were you, I’ll hurry. Selfmade might be after the same goal" Rekkles glanced at him very seriously.

“I guess. So maybe  _ I should _ give up. They are spending so much time together and having so much fun and I can barely say a word to him without sounding like a stupid gorilla.”

“oh, come on. Tim hasn’t notice Selfmade either. He is so League-centered he wouldn’t notice a train until it hits him.” 

“I don’t know." Mads was unsure about everything at this point. If Tim didn’t notices such clear intentions from Selfmade, what chance could  _ he _ had to catch his attention?

“i’ll help you out" Said Rekkles rapidly and confident. He always loved a challenge and this was a big one for him

“you what?! "

“I’ll help you out. I saw the way you look at him and how sad and jealous you get everytime selfmade comes by. " 

“I do not…” Mads wanted to reply but a quick look of disbelief in Martin’s face was all he needed to understand. “but how can you help?" the Dane was still not convinced about the whole situation but he followed Martin’s instructions just like always. Besides, Martin was a very experienced man in the dating-a-teammate department so he surely knows how to handle the situation.

“I’ll think about it and get back to you. Now go and have some quality time playing DuoQ with him.”

Mads nodded and left his room. Martin heard the heavy steps going down the stairs while he kept thinking It was  _ not _ going to be easy: Mads was too shy and Tim too dumb to notice they will be a great couple so it was all up to him to help them out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for Reading. I'll do my best to finishing soon. And try to focus on the two spinnoffs. I'll let you guess about who they are gonna be ;)


	2. Make a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rekkles is determined to make his friends relationship bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lifetime to figure a way to make my idea work and another lifetime to write it. It might have a lot of errors but if I don't post it it would become one of those works forgoten in the back of my mind. so here it is, sorry for any mistakes along the way.
> 
> AGAIN: this is an edit so if you feel like Reading it again you'll probably enjoy it more

hapter 2: Plans

 

The rest of the team were not as convinced about the whole situation as much as Martin was. They doubted they were a good match and worry about what will happen if the broke up in the middle of a tournament. Yet they were all sitting in the living room of the gaming house listening to what Rekkles had to say about it:

“So here is what I’ve been thinking" the ADC began, standing in front of the board they use to discuss team strategy. His audience was all of his teammates: Hylissang, Bwipo and YounBuck who looked at him frowning as he draw a serie of lines and dots with initials below that connected Nemesis, Broxah, Selfmade and somehow a few other players of other LEC teams "Mads needs our help. He likes Tim" Rekkles connected a dot with a B letter with another one with an N letter under it "But Tim is too dumb to notice and we really don’t know if he is into Mads at all. We also know that Selfmade is after Tim too" while Rekkles connected the other dot, Bwipo whistle in surprise.

“Nemesis is  _ really  _ popular" he pointed out resting his head against the couch with his arms behind it

“Well yes, but that’s not the point" Rekkles tried to return to the conversation but it was quickly interrupted again, this time by Hylissang

“I’ve heard the referee has a crush on him too" He said looking at Bwipo with a side smile

“ok,  but that’s not…" Rekkles was trying to draw their attention to the board behind him but clearly wasn’t working

“he is even more popular than you" Bwipo suggested grinning at Rekkles deviously

“what?" Rekkles felt a surge of annoyance at his teammate’s tease but tried to ignore it without much success 

“maybe is his mysterious aura" said Hyli scratching is bearded chin, thinking.

“wait a second" Rekkles was offended at this point, but his teammates seamed not be listening to his protest at all

“And he is a new face. Old players are not as spectacular as the new ones" Joey said not even looking at Rekkles direction but to his other coachees.

“i'm not old!"  _ ok, that’s enough! _ Rekkles thought while his left eye flinched a bit 

“ah, yes, I’ve heard Finn from Rogue is also very popular" Bwipo said, amused

“hey hey, I'm still pretty popular and this is not the point of this meeting" there it was: Rekkles breaking point.

His three teammates looked at him and smile with a compassionate look you give to a child when he wants attention. They were clearly teasing Rekkles and he was very easy to tilt

“so what’s the point?" asked Joey still smiling at his coachee that looked still a bit irritated 

“we need to help them become the great couple they can be." Says Rekkles proudly 

Silence falls in the room like a blanket. None of them said anything for about  a minute, processing what Martin had just said

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea" said Hyli softly this time with a serious look on his face

“why not? They have been friends and teammates for a while now and they have been playing amazing together for the past few weeks " he was smiling broadly at the people around him like it was the most logical step to take as a team

“Maybe, but what if Nemesis is not interested?" Hyli asked with a quiet voice

“or what happens if they broke up in the middle of a tournament? start losing again is not an option" Joey said: it was more of an order than a concern 

“or maybe is the sexual tension making them such great players" Everyone looked at Bwipo with raised eyebrows "what?” 

First of all, we can found out what type of person Tim likes and see if Mads can fit in. Second, I’m sure they are both mature enough to not let their relationship get in the way of their job. And third they are already great players, this can only get better

“I don't know…" They were still pretty unsure but Rekkles was determined to succeed and the rest of them knew he wouldn’t stop until he make it. Or until everything blows up for that matter

“hey,  will you help me or not? Im gonna do this on my own if I have to" this time he spoke with his I-am-team-captain-and-you-should-follow-my-call kind of voice

“I guess we can help. and we’ll be able to do damage control in case things go south."said Joey thinking about all the possible ways things could go wrong

“that’s the spirit! So here’s what we’ll do...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I would apreciate the comments :) Sorry for every single spelling/writing mistakes, it takes a lot of time for me write in my second language.


	3. Phase one: Find out Nemesis type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rekkles would not give up on his plan any time soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally found my way around this mess. Thanks to the help of a great beta-reader Succubus, Im back again. This story it's almost finished so i'll be uploading a few more chapters in the next few days.
> 
> EDITED: I edited since the beginning so if you like, you can re-read it and give me some feedback so I know if i actually hace improved

“he  _ is hot _ . Hey Tim what do you think?"

“what?" Nemesis was caught off guard in the living room by Hylissang and Bwipo while he was on his way to his computer to play some morning SoloQ. The question was very confusing for him since he was only recently awake and already thinking a way to improve his game with a new champion he and Selfmade were testing while ignoring the loud chatter of his teammates.

“Bwipo is being irrational. Do you remember Finn from Rogue?" Hyli asked looking at him. Tim let out a big yawn before answering

“yes" he was only saying that to be polite since he still wasn’t listening to them

“He is hot, right? 

“what?" this time the question was even more confusing as it's was the first time he  _ actually _ heard it. He was not sure who they were talking about. It was the blond guy?  Or maybe was the korean one?

"He is hot don’t you think?" Hyli preseed trying to get an honest answer from the midlaner while eating his breakfast toast like a starving animal

"I don’t know"

 Nemesis frowned, looking for the nearest exit trying to think a way to escape the conversation quickly since he really had no idea if he was hot or even if they were speaking about the same guy. He barely paid any attention to the people on enemy teams, he usually just worried about the champions they picked

“maybe it’s not his type, is it?" tried Bwipo giving the young player a side look but finding nothing but confusion.

Tim was not interested in the discussion anymore so he left the room while his teammates kept arguing. They exchanged a meaningful look before texting Martin.

 

“Hey Mads you are looking very good lately!" Martin said a few days later while Broxah and Nemesis entered the dining room after a long day of SoloQ.

“um… thank you?". He was very confused given that Rekkles never complimented anybody for their appearance. He complimented good plays but never for how anyone looked, that was just not natural for him. 

“Have you been exercising more?" he asked with a playful grin ignoring Nemesis who kept walking to the table and sat there

“no…" Broxah tried to follow the midlaner but the next question let him frozen in place 

“Tim don’t you think he is looking very good today? " Rekkles asked turning to talk to Tim who shrugged and blushed with a cute shade of pink clearly avoiding the gaze of his teammates. Broxah held his breath for a moment before hearing the answer 

“I don’t know" said looking down to his shoes

“Well I think you are looking very handsome.”

Broxah blushed ignoring Rekkles comments and sitting in front of Nemesis looking only at his plate. What the hell was Rekkles doing? Broxah thought to himself blushing again.

 

“hey Nemesis, what's your type?" Joey directly asked at the youngest member of the team while he entered the common room of the gaming house. The coach had seen the boys failing over and over again at trying to get a word out Nemesis mouth for a week now and he was losing his patience. So that night, after a small team meeting to discuss the  latest scrim result Nemesis went to take a shower before dinner and Joey decide he will took the matter in his own hands. 

Nemesis, once again and for a week now, was caught off guard.

"what?" he asked confused. The whole team was chilling in the big couch talking to each other while waiting for dinner to arrive. They were also very surprised by the way Joey spoke so directly they stopped their conversations to watch how Nemesis face became tomato-red.

"we were talking about it with the guys the other day and you are the only one who hasn't told us what's your type. Martin, for example, has a thing for Upset " He pointed out smiling, very aware that it would immediately get a reaction from de ADC

"hey! Stop right there" Rekkles screamed.  _ There it was _ . He had no problem with people knowing he was bi, but he didn't had a “thing” for Upset

"oh shut up. You do. So, what's yours? Guys? Girls? Skinny weirdos? Big buff guys? Slovenian? Glasses? " he pressed not letting Rekkles distract him from the question in hand

"I… I don't know…" Nemesis was getting more and more nervous with the questions and all of his teammates looking at him

"oh, come on. It's not that hard. Just don't tell me you are into a Jankos type. I cannot stand that guy" 

"me neither. His voice is annoying" Nemesis answers remembering the blond polish guy who screamed at every game.  _ Yeah, that’s definitely not my type at all _

"There. We are making progress…" but before Joey could say another word, Broxah showed up with four bags full of food for everyone. It was cheaper to fed a bunch of cows than those guys he thought as he left the bags on the table and everyone gather around him like starving zombies 

And, just like that, they were forced to drop the topic for the night if they didn’t want to get caught by Broxah. Or at least that's what they thought. 

After what Joey asked, Tim suddenly started to wonder… what was his type actually? He never thought about it cause League was everything for him, it took all of his time and attention so he didn’t had the time to properly think about that kind of stuff.  Was it guys? Girls? Both? He didn't knew. He was sure he got along very well with funny chilled personalities. Gender wasn't important, he realized just as fast a the question popped up in his usually clueless mind. The only thing it was important to him was the personality.

Then he heard the laugh. It was a laugh full of joy, like the sun after a snow storm: shiny and warm.  _ I could fall for that laugh _ he thought. And then he froze: it was Mads’ laugh sitting by his side on the couch looking at Hylissang choked with a piece of bread. It was a laugh so sincere, so loud and happy it melted his cold heart just a bit. He couldn't fall for his teammate, could he? No, it was wrong. Maybe all the talking about are lationships and love during the week ended up messing with his head. Yeah, that’s probably it. He blushed looking at Broxah for maybe a bit too long and hoped no one noticed. But somebody did. Someone determined to be successful at any cost.

 


	4. Phase two: take Selfmade out of the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis discovers he has a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! finally!  
> after all this time? Always. And by that I mean I'm actually finishing this story so to all of you who sticked with me for so long THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
> I have edited all three previous chapters so feel free to check them out. Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader and thanks to all of you.  
> As usual, feedback is welcome and I'll be back son with another chapter and maybe two small spin offs.

_ Phase two: take Selfmade out of the way _

“Elias!” Rekkles called in the hallways of the LEC studio to Upset who was on his way to his team room after finishing his match against G2. He smiled: it was always a pleasure to run into his favourite player and the most handsome guy in the LEC.

“Martin. It's so good to see you" He greeted politely trying not to look desperate yet he could not take his eyes from those deep green eyes and soft rosy lips

“it's Good to see you too Elias. How are you?" Martin said leaning against a wall looking relaxed and very sexy from Upset’s point of view. Martin knew how hot he could be and knew how to exploit that. Even if he was trying to convince Elias about the opposite, he could not stop himself from trying to seduce the younger boy: the attraction and the chemistry between them was undeniable

“Fine I guess. Losing is never fun at all but I've been holding on." 

“Yeah that sucks. So... are you currently seeing someone?" Rekkles asked without further hesitation. Elias smile grew a little bigger and in his eyes a spark shined: was that a proposition? He always had a thing for the ADC and he was pretty sure Rekkles felt the same way about him but they never found a way around each other

“Not recently. Why are you asking? Are you feeling lonely? " Upset took a step closer, shortening the distance between their bodies. They were so close they could feel the warmth of their skins and their loud heartbeats. Rekkles lick his lips at the sight of Elias being so close, smelling so good, looking so sexy with his blue t-shirt...The halls were empty and he knew a place of two were no one would ever find them...  but he had to focus on the task in hand.

“I was actually asking for a friend… 

Elias took a step back looking very disappointed. Rekkles wanted to punch himself for that look but his friends relationship was more important at the moment. He will compensate Upset later

“Do you know Selfmade from Sk? Tall, Slovenian guy?

“Um, yes?" Elias rapidly figured out where that was going and he was not sure he liked it

“I've heard he has a crush on you…” Yeah, he didn’t like the turn of events at all

“Why are you telling me this? " he raised an eyebrow even though he already knew the answer. 

“Cause i figured you might be interested..

“I don't know… " 

“He is a very nice guy" Rekkles pointed out smiling but not very convinced himself. Martin felt a horrible pain in his chest and immediately regretted his plan- They didn’t belong together. Elias belonged to someone of his level, not some random guy he barely met. The fact that he only considered himself at Elias’ level had nothing to do with it.

“I’ll think about it" Elias said softly and planted a small kiss on Rekkles cheek, maybe too close from his lips. Upset left, leaving Rekkles with a boner a blushed face and an annoying feeling in his chest.

A few days later Rekkles got a text message that made him feel a little better on a very selfish way. It was Elias being completely honest as usual.

_ Sorry, I’m not gonna chase someone I’m not interested in… unless YOU are, I’ll wait for someone whom I really like.  _

So that was it, that was the end of Rekkles plan and he was both disappointed and frustrated. He could not figure out how to make things work between Broxah and Nemesis.

What he didn’t know at that time was that things were about to be solved by themselves.

  
  


“hey, Oskar...I’ve been meaning to ask you something” Nemesis was looking at the screen in front of him with a very serious gaze while checking his stats after the last game of the stream.

Selfmade had just turned off his computer so he rolled his chair next to his friend and looked at him very interested while resting his chin in his hands like a teenage schoolgirl.

“ok, I’m listening”

“umm…” started Nemesis still not sure about what he was going to ask Selfmade or even how to ask it “nevermind”

“no, come on, tell me.” his face was so close Tim could feel the warm minty breath of his friend on his cheek and neck. He suddenly felt uncomfortable but wasn’t sure why

“ umm...it's kinda personal" Nemesis was visibly blushing, still not able to look at his friend. That made Oskar even more interested in what made Tim so flustered.

“uhh, sounds  juicy, now you gotta tell me” his voice was urgent 

“I have a… Well, not me. A friend of mine…”

“Tim, I know all your friends and you don’t have that many so why don’t just tell me it’s you?. It’ll be fine”

Tim sighed, now shaking a bit. He was nervous like never in his life. Why was this happening to him? It was all Joey’s fault, since that stupid question, Tim could not take his mind off the topic. Suddenly he was much more aware of everyone around him, every laugh, every touch. He felt the warmth of his teammates hugs and their pulses when they were too close. 

“I think… I’m not sure… but I kinda do…” tried Tim without much success trying to put his chaotic thoughts into fully formed words “how do you know you like someone?” he asked, surprising even himself because that’s not what he was meaning to ask…  _ was it? _

“oh little nemmy…” Oskar was now excited. Finally Tim had notice  _ something  _

“please don’t tease me or I will never talk to you again” He warned Oskar with a serious look on his face. Now he was facing him but still wasn’t comfortable enough to look at him in the eyes

“ok, I’ll behave. So, you wanna know how _ I know _ I like someone?”

“yes”

“well, that’s easy. You like everything about that person:  their smile, their laughter, the way they play. You just wanna spend every second of every day with that person and you feel butterflies in your stomach when they talk to you or touch you. do you feel like that about someone nemmy?” Oskar knew what he was waiting for… maybe he was being stupid but he could not stop wanting, longing for Tim to finally admit his feelings for him. A feeling that was more than shared. Oskar have been in love with Tim since they joined  Mad Lions and Tim leaving to Fnatic and his contract with SK made him so very sad. He missed waking up to find a sleepy Tim in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, or curling up on a couch after a long day. He missed touching his fluffy hair before going to bed and hugging him after a win on stage. And now...maybe finally his dreams would come true...

“i don’t know. maybe. But even if i feel that way, i can’t do anything about it. It’s just wrong” Said Nemesis clearly not aware of the war inside his best friend’s heart.

“and why is that?”

“cause it’s a friend…" Tim hesitated before keep with the conversation. Did he had the courage to admit what he was feeling? "and a teammate.”

Something hitched in Selfmade’s throat so hard he felt like a rock stuck there. He rolled back with his chair, looking almost like he had been hit hard in the face and he felt like the world was crumbling below his feet. Oskar felt the need to run away from everything: from Tim, from his need to cry, from his broken heart. But he pride himself of being an adult and instead he looked Nemesis straight in the eye breathing in and out heavily as he tried to regain some kind of composure.

“a teammate”

“yes”

“oh…” 

“you see? it’s just wrong.”

“no, it’s not. You should be happy you finally found a heart.” Oskar tried to laugh at his own joke to keep the tears from falling “You should ask him. You’ll never know what people might feel about you, maybe you are lucky enough to be loved back.”

“you think so?” A spark of hope appeared in Tim’s chocolate-brown eyes, a spark Oskar would die for

“Yes, i do. And If he doesn’t love you back, you’ll always have me” 

Tim was happy. He was finally able to tell how he felt about the whole situation and he felt the need to briefly hug  to his always-understanding friend without noticing how stiff Oskar was and how long the hug became. A goodbye hug.

“ok, it’s late, i better get going or my coach will lecture me”

“ok, thank you. You are too good for me” there was deep real affection in his words and Oskar’s heart felt a bit more broken

“of course I am.” joked and grabbed his mousepad, his keyboard and his mouse before leaving Tim’s room. He knew he won’t be able to come back for a long time, the time it took him to mend his broken heart, so before saying goodbye he took a look around one last time. In his mind he was saying goodbye to Tim too. at least for some time. 

 

On his way to the front door of the gaming house he ran into Mads who was eating a banana just lost inside his own mind when he heard a voice coming from the front

“He is all yours.” Said the voice and close the door behind him

“Who was that?” Asked Rekkles entering the room, just as clueless as his friend

“I have no idea” 

 


	5. phanse three: get them together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I added another chapter to this story but I need to be very honest here: I'm not so sure about keep writting this series given the MASSIVE roster changes for the 2020 season. Would you like me too keep doing this or should I finnish this and stop? I'd like to hear your oppinion.   
> As always, thank you so much for sticking with me.

For weeks after that nothing happened. The gaming house remained under a tense calm, mostly because semifinals in Rotterdam were right in front of their noses and everyone was fully focused on playing at their best given the fact that they barely made it there. 

Selfmade stopped showing up under the excuse he was going to spend his forced vacations in Poland after failing getting into playoffs, so Tim didn’t give too much thought to the fact that they barely talked to each other anymore. His mind was caught between soloQ, scrims, strategies and, of course, Broxah. 

Finally, and after long, slow and intense consideration, Tim managed to admit to himself that he was truly in love with his jungler. That was obviously not good news for him; now that he could finally see it he felt more uncomfortable around him and everyone in the house actually. Tim was really afraid one day someone would see through him and find that he had a massive crush on Broxah. 

Mads… how did he fall for the blonde Danish jungler? Tim asked himself while curling up on the couch. It was past midnight and he felt the need to lay down a minute or two before another late night round of soloQ. Closing his eyes Tim let his mind wander around the memories. Was it the time they met for the first time after Tim’s arrival? Was it the late night duoQ? Was it his laugh? Or the way he put his big strong arm around him? Tim pictured Mads walking to the living room, softly humming one of those energetic songs he likes so much. He pictured him in his favourite fnatic grey t-shirt and his hair messy after a hot shower. He imagined him a bit blush and with his big characteristic smile of his that wrinkled his nose. In his semi-conscious mind he came and sat by his side and softly ran his long fingers through his fluffy hair, air filled with the smell of shampoo and soap. 

Tim was falling asleep caught on the thoughts of Mads when he felt something unusual… did his hair actually moved? or it was his surprisingly strong mind mind already sleeping and dreaming so vividly?...

Again, his hair moved like someone was touching his hair with warm hands…

Tim jumped in surprise and his eyes opened wide to find Mads sitting there just like in his dream. Every detail was there: the grey t-shirt, the wet hair and the sweet smell. Everything but one thing. His smile was gone and he looked pale as death. Mads was so shocked after being caught that words left the brain department and closed the door behind them. Silence fell between them for some life-long seconds until Mads recovered his ability to speak miraculously-

“I’m sorry- I was checking if you were asleep” He lied, truth written all over his face

“I guess I was” Tim scratched his neck, wanting with every fiber of his being to believe that lie. If he didn’t believe it there will be consequences. If Tim didn’t make a serious choice of  deliberately  believing Mads words, he would jump into his big arms and let himself get lost in them. But that was not an option. Not now, not ever.

“You better go to bed. It's late and we have a plane to catch in the morning” Tension filled his deep voice and Tim nodded before silently head to his room upstairs. “and Tim?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to” Mads said embarrassed  looking away

“ Sorry for what?”  _ good job kid. play fool and everything will be alright  _ Tim thought.

“ for waking you up”  _ Or making you uncomfortable  _ he meant to say but those words got suck in his throat

“It’s ok” Tim said and left.

The next morning Martin ran into Tim sitting in the kitchen looking like a corpse.

“God, what happened to you?”

“Haven’t slept”  Tim did not noticed Martin’s presence until he actually spoke. His brain was shutting down thanks to the lack of sleep.

“I can see that, but why?” he frown his green eyes sitting in front of the midlaner worried but Tim didn’t seem to notice. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on his bowl still caught in his thoughts. 

There was no way Tim could tell his Team captain and friend that he couldn't close his eyes without feeling Mads fingers touching him, and how he regretted all night not pretending to be asleep just to enjoy that for as long as he could. So, instead, he just shrugged. 

An hour later Martin was asked to go call Mads so they could leave to the ariport so he obediently went to fetch his friend and found him in his room almost asleep on top of his luggage. Martin was not a nuclear scientist but he praised himself for being smart enough to recognize a pattern here.

“I guess you didn’t slept well?” It wasn’t so much as a question but more an affirmation. Mads tried to contain a big yawn without much success. “No, i haven’t”

“did something happen last night?” the Jungler opened his eyes in surprised, like he was caught red handed on a terrible crime- 

“No, why do you ask?

“´Cause you didn’t sleep at all and Tim down stairs told me he didn’t sleep well either… so you see, its sounds suspicious. Did you kiss him? Did you confess to him?.” 

Martin was a romantic and so quick to take action when he wanted something, it surprised him that the rest of the world could be so slow. Mads denied energetically trying to regain composure after the question caught him off guard.

“Nothing happened. I swear. I just found him sleeping in the couch and told him to go to bed. Nothing more”

“Are you telling me you let a perfect, almost magical, opportunity for confessing your feelings slip away? Please, please, tell me I'm wrong.” 

“It was not like that” Mads defended himself but with a guilty look in his blue eyes as Rekkles put his hands up looking defeated. It was not his style to give up on a challenge but he felt this one was a particularly hard one. Nothing could be done. There was nothing any of them could do if they are gonna be like that.

The flight to their destination was short and easy. They sat really far away from each other yet Broxah could feel a pair of disappointed green eyes staring at him every once in a while but no words came at his way. 

Martin was frustrated and angry at Mads so he decided to ignore him for the rest of the trip yet he kept happily talking to the rest of them, specially to Tim. He even insisted in sitting with him and spent the trip discussing strategies and cursing Pete for pointing his annoying camera constantly on them. 

Only a few hours later they arrived to their destination: Rotterdam.

After grabbing their bags the team went straight to their hotel that was actually very close to the arena so they decided to leave their belongings before going to check out the stadium. Since it was only a three day trip, Fnatic management rented shared rooms so the boys had quickly decided their room partner and it was not hard at all: Bwipo choose Hyli even when the support tried to avoid it at any cost given that Bwipo snored like a chainsaw but he could not get away with his strategy once bwipo caught him by the arm and dragged him to their room. Joey and Mephisto, the new analyst of the team would share a room for scouting other teams and think comps and strategies together. Martin, as usual was the only one who picked a single room all to himself and Mads and Tim got the last one, right at the end of the hallway.

The room was big and had a gigantic window that filled every surface with soft sunight making everything shine. A pair of white shining twin beds where at the center of the room with a desk each one for computer settings. Tim discovered the bed to be comfy as hell when threw himself immediately after stepping in on the bed closer to the door and put a pillow over his head to cover the brightness. Mads watch him fall asleep in a second and an incredibly urgence for close his eyes invaded his body. He was tired and tense regarding every event in the last week or so, and watch Tim fall asleep so easily fill him with drowsiness. He tried to get to his bed but it felt like it was miles away from him and his eyes were so heavy…

Tim wasn’t asleep at all. he wanted to, of course, but general stress and his mind running miles away from getting to finals and sleeping with Mads got him feeling on edge. He tried to close his eyes and breath deeply as he was told by the sport psychologist but nothing seemed to work. Nothing, until he felt the heavy weight of another human body by the far edge of his bed. Tim was paralyzed there, lying without moving or even breathing until he heard the deep breathing of someone who is deeply asleep, even an occasional soft snor. He took the pillow out of his face tentative just to find Mads curling up very close to him, just a hand away from touching. There was peace on his greek-god features while his hair fell on his face.

_ it’s not fair  _ Tim thought  _ it’s not fair to be so beautiful in your sleep. Its not fair to be so warm. It’s not fair to be so close to me and not being able to touch you.  _ Tim raised a hand but stop his motion a few centimetres from Mads face.  _ its not right. None of this is right. I hate that I want it so bad.  _

The peaceful breathing and the warm of Mads body made Tim actually sleepy. 

Tim knew he was dreaming. He knew it wasn’t his real body dragging himself to lie next to broxah, and of course it wasn’t his big arm hugging Tim and holding him close. It was just a beautiful dream, just a dream…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty happy with my writting here. I hope you like it too.   
> Thanks for Reading! :)


End file.
